


Teen Top Drabbles and Short Fics

by lavenderwinged



Category: Teen Top (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderwinged/pseuds/lavenderwinged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiple drabbles and short fics I wrote over time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [drabble] Bad Case of Loving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mad Men era. Choi Jonghyun seeks the help of a psychiatrist to manage anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changniel and Freud.

So Lee Byunghun, a fellow I met at the country club last summer but still kept contact with, recommended me to a psychiatrist. 

Now I have never been a believer in this sorcery they call psychoanalysis, which I think is just a fad from Europe, but seeing that my anger issue has wrecked havoc on my relationship with my coworkers, I decided to follow Byunghun’s advice. After all, this particular psychiatrist has succeeded in curing Lee Byunghun’s depression.

That is how I find myself sitting in one of the chairs in front of the office of a certain Dr. Ahn Daniel, trying to kill time by reading one of those meaningless magazines they often have in waiting rooms. 

Three minutes of meaningless magazines later, Dr. Ahn walks out from the room where he does psychiatry. He wears a suit under his white coat. “Mr. Choi Jonghyun?” he reads from the clipboard in his hand. Ah yes that’s me. “That’s me,” I say. He walks towards me, long legs in a firm confident stride, and shakes my hand, and smiles.

Is it hot in here or are my clothes suddenly tighter than they were when I put them on this morning?

***

He read my clipboard.

Golly knows what embarrassing things I wrote down in there. I thought I’d be talking to a grey-haired spectacle-bearing fatherly figure who would listen and tell me everything is ok nobody would judge me. 

Also what brilliant mind decided that one must lie down in a couch in front of the psychiatrist when doing psychoanalysis? This position is making it extremely difficult for me to hide my- 

“Urges,” Dr. Ahn says while scribbling something on the clipboard. ”I believe your issue is because you have these repressed urges.”

I need to ask Daniel, Dr. Ahn, out for dinner. If he declines I can always blame it on the urges that he talked about. After all, I’m a patient. It’s not my fault that I can’t control them. If I could then I wouldn’t be here.

“How about you go to dinner with me this weekend and together we can figure out something to do about my urges?”

Ahn Daniel looks up from his clipboard, pushes his glasses up his nose and smirks, “Yeah how about that?” then tears the top piece of paper from the clipboard and pushes into my hand.

It’s a row of numbers.

Psychoanalysis is very beneficial. I should thank Lee Byunghun for his thoughtful advice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [awesome hehe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NQ7WyP_qCZk)


	2. [drabble] N-A-S-T-Y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F7POcRxmpHQ)

Minsoo is not the type to frequent clubs. He doesn’t drink. He doesn’t dance, unless being asked to by someone really special, like Byunghun.

But today he came home from work to find Byunghun and his friend Daniel in sort of a compromising situation, to put it lightly.

Definitely not what friends do.

Daniel is taller than Minsoo and doesn’t have any muscle at all. Minsoo hadn’t known Byunghun is into that kind of dude. He didn’t ask and Byunghun didn’t bother to explain.

Now he has nowhere to go. He needs noise and he needs to be among people in order not to drown in self-pity.

“All alone?” someone asks. His voice is reassuring but the way his hot breath plays on Minsoo’s ear promises adventure. Minsoo finds his stomach flip.

Minsoo looks up to see a stranger. Crisp white shirt in a black blazer, perfectly combed black hair. The stranger sits down next to him, arm stretching out behind him on the backrest; and all thoughts about Byunghun seem to disappear with the stranger’s smirk.

Minutes later he finds himself wrapped tightly in the warmth of his companion and giggling at endless witty anecdotes.

“Wanna get out of here?”

Maybe it’s the alcohol in his veins or the flashing lights of the club or the bass in the music so heavy and visceral it makes everything around him vibrate, Minsoo takes the stranger’s hand and lets himself be led through the dimly lit stairs out into the street.


	3. [drabble] Junhee's Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: age gap. In which Byunghun meets the father of his girlfriend Junhee Choi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by [one of my favorite songs](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZLfasMPOU4)

Byunghun is scrawny and high school is awkward. Or Byunghun is scrawny so high school is awkward, depending on whether you’re Byunghun or not.

Byunghun is here to pursue knowledge. He’s not here to hear the whispering mixed with laughter of Lee Chanhee and Ahn Daniel, aka people whose sole purpose in life is to make others feel bad about themselves, whenever Byunghun walks by them.

But besides being scrawny, Byunghun is unaffiliated, which makes high school even more awkward.

Granted, Yoo Changhyun the math genius approached him once and befriended him, saying that he would be a great addition, with his violin and his knowing all the answers in AP English. But Byunghun is too cool for Changhyun’s group so he avoids Changhyun and the bethren the best he can so that their uncoolness does not rub off on him. Meanwhile, he’s not cool enough for Chanhee’s group so he avoids them too in order not to be laughed at.

Such is Byunghun’s sad life.

_was_

Because things changed with Junhee. Thanks to Junhee, who approached Byunghun on Valentine’s Day of freshman year with a little paper bag tied with a red ribbon containing heart-shaped candies as sweet as her smile, high school is no longer awkward.

Byunghun’s day now consists of going to class and sitting with Junhee at lunch and talking to her (she laughs at all the jokes he tells and makes him seriously consider a career as a stand-up comedian) and walking with her to her house in the afternoon after school, sometimes staying over for a little while to go over homework together. Junhee lives with her dad but her dad is always away for business trips so she invites him to her house all the time and makes him smoothies.

Though he does not know what exactly explains Junhee’s fondness of him, he’s not complaining because his coolness seems to have gone up several notches and he no longer has to hide from either Chanhee’s or Changhyun’s groups.

But like they say, everything great comes with a catch. For Byunghun’s relationship, the catch comes today. Three months after they start “dating,” Byunghun is going to meet her dad for the first time.

And Byunghun’s totally screwed.

He’s just here for the smoothie.

And the lack of taunting. Yeah.

But scared as he is, he still has to go. So he dresses nicely and prepares elaborate ambiguity and shows up at Junhee’s door.

“Hi. You must be Byunghun!”

Funny how when the door opens and he sees Mr. Choi, he’s not scared anymore.

“ahh..uh…”

Mr. Choi extends a hand for him to shake and says, “Choi Jonghyun. Nice to meet you. You can call me Jonghyun.”

Byunghun can’t.

He sort of doesn’t want to?

—

Mr. Choi does not ask questions, fortunately. He tells inspiring and funny stories about work. He’s so interesting and mesmerizing Byunghun drinks up every word and smiles and laughs and enjoys watching Mr. Choi light up whenever he does so.

The timer rings.

“Our chicken is ready. I’ll go get it and we can start dinner,” Mr. Choi says before standing up. Byunghun’s eyes follow him.

Byunghun watches as the muscles of Mr. Choi’s back shift under his t-shirt when he stops at the counter and starts carving the chicken and imagines how much better it would look if the shirt was not there.

“Would you like some water?” Junhee asks, putting a hand on his elbow.

Oh hi Junhee you’re there.

“Sure,” Byunghun says. He is thirsty alright.


	4. [drabble] Turn up the Temperature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by luvlyriki’s commentary on the I’m Sorry MV-“L Joe stuck between two CEOs.”

When Byunghun reaches the foyer of the hotel, he is 10 minutes late. 

The masterclass dragged out longer than planned but he stayed till the end for fear of people thinking he’s being disrespectful. Giving a masterclass at his age is unusual, and as a result, a big honor. He did not mind though, the youngsters he’s talking to were really interesting and he saw a lot of potential in some of them.

Running a hand through his hair to make sure it’s behaving, Byunghun looks around at the moving evening gowns and tuxedos. First order of business is to greet Chairman Bang. 

Fortunately, Chairman Bang is easy to spot. Everyone is queuing up to shake hands with chairman Bang and his son Minsoo to congratulate them on the recent deal Minsoo struck to buy one of the competing multi-national supermarket chains.

“Here’s our golden boy!” Yongguk says as soon as he sees Byunghun coming over. “Grossing millions in the first quarter son?” he asks affectionately, eliciting a shy smile from Byunghun, “Chanhee, you must be very proud of him.”

“I am,” his dad nods after taking a sip from his champagne flute, then turning to him and whispers, scandalized, “where’s your handkerchief?”

Ignoring the look of utter condescension on Minsoo’s face, Byunghun looks down at his chest and realizes that yes, he has forgotten his handkerchief. By insisting he prepares his own clothes instead of letting one of the servants do so. He sighs. His dad always frets about small things.

Yongguk doesn’t mind. “It’s so good to see our sons being such responsible adults don’t you think?” he remarks brightly.

“I know right?” Chanhee exclaims, “They would make such a good family together.”

Minsoo winces and doesn’t bother to hide it from the rest of them. Byunghun rolls his eyes. As if he’s the only one annoyed here. Neither of them asked to be betrothed to each other. It’s Lee Chanhee and Bang Yongguk who are bffs and think that if their sons get married it would be “like, really cute."

“Dad I’m going to talk to a few acquaintances over there. See you later ok?” Minsoo says.

Yongguk nods. With that, Minsoo’s gone. 

Byunghun says his parting words too before making his way towards a group of new faces. He always likes to make friends with these people and listen to their stories because it’s the new money that often have a lot more stories to tell.

\--

The shattering of the glasses on the marble floor is loud enough to turn a few heads towards him. “I’m sorry,” Byunghun says to the terrified waiter he just bumped into, about to help pick up the pieces before halting as he realizes that he cannot touch the pieces with his hands. He can’t risk getting an injury. If he cancels a show people who don’t know him will think he’s acting up because he’s an heir. Well. Guess this is what the handkerchief in the front pocket is for.

He stands dumbfounded when the waiter cleans up the mess on his own. The group of new money start whispering among themselves, probably about his haughtiness. Great. He just wants to be their friends.

Suddenly a man from the group steps forward, taking out his own handkerchief from his front pocket and starts picking up the pieces. 

“Thank you. I was not trying to be stuck up. I just can’t risk getting cuts on my fingers,” Byunghun says when the man stands up and nods to the waiter who has just thanked him for his help. 

“I understand. You have a show tomorrow,” the man says. 

_What?_

“I know because I just checked your website yesterday for upcoming tour dates. I’m a big fan. Hello,” the man says with a shy smile. 

Byunghun is glad this man knows who he is instead of thinking of him only as the son of media mogul Lee Chanhee. He’s surprised and a little embarrassed, “Well it’s great to meet you Mr…,” Byunghun says and extends his hand.

“Choi Jonghyun from Ironware, nice to meet you.”

\--

Choi Jonghyun and Yoo Changhyun founded Ironware from their college dorm room. Now, only a year after they graduated and started putting their whole effort into the company, Ironware is providing security software for the biggest firms on the planet.

“We don’t code that much anymore ‘cause we have people working for us now so we can focus on the business side of things. So anyway, a typical day is me going to the office, talk to people, have a grilled cheese for lunch…”

“What’s a grilled cheese?”

“You’ve never had grilled cheese?” Jonghyun asks incredulously.

Byunghun shakes his head with a small smile. All his food is made by either the family cook or expensive restaurants. Cheap white bread and cheddar, which Jonghyun is describing, are out of the question.

As they talk, Byunghun becomes aware that there are many other things he has never done, things such as backpacking around Europe in summer, doing odd jobs along the way for food and shelter, and riding half a day on a bus to get home when school’s on breaks, which Jonghyun recounted with enthusiasm.

Byunghun makes his own money instead of living on his trust fund like the typical heir. It has been a slow endurance run to stardom because Byunghun likes to do it with his own talent and hard work, only getting help to get his first show by using a connection his dad has. 

Now he’s critically acclaimed and one of its highest grossing artists of his dad’s label. But he knows that he’s only able to get where he is now, millionaire and superstar, thanks to his dad’s wealth. While his friends from college were slaving in teaching jobs and small shows at bars and unknown venues to support themselves, he’s in his high quality studio, with a piano that cost at least twenty years of those friends’ earnings, worrying about nothing but perfection. 

Still, sometimes such as right now, he feels a tinge of envy towards less privileged people for these experiences he never had.

“So last week Changhyun and I got the invitations from the receptionist of our building and it looks so fancy made of this thick paper and I thought, wow did they send it to the wrong people? But there’s our names printed on them so we were a bit more reassured,” Jonghyun says excitedly. Byunghun smiles. Jonghyun seems so intrigued by the whole fancy gathering business, which he is experiencing for the first time, that Byunghun is thoroughly amused. 

“I’ve been talking too much,” Jonghyun says with a sheepish smile, “It’s my first time at an event like this so if there’s any awkwardness, please forgive me.” 

Only then does Byunghun realize he hasn’t really said much, but only been sitting there listening and staring at the young CEO. _No you’re plenty charming,_ Byunghun thinks. Jonghyun definitely didn’t talk too much at all because there are so many more things Byunghun wants to learn about him. 

“You’ve definitely been talking too much,” he says, trying to look stern, “but I am willing to accept grilled cheese as an apology. I haven’t had dinner yet and don’t think I can survive on the tiny tapas they’ve been handing out.” 

Jonghyun brightens with each of his words and Byunghun does a little dance in his mind. Hey, maybe, just maybe, he won’t have to die married to Bang Minsoo.

“There’s this diner right around the corner near where I work. I always eat there. They have the best grilled cheese,” Jonghyun says as they both stand up from the armchair they’ve been sitting in, “I just need to drop a quick word to Changhyun. Have to tell him to watch his own behavior. He may get drunk and try to kiss everyone and that’s not good for company image. And then off we go.”

\--

Finding Changhyun proves more difficult than they both thought, it seems.

“I swear. I just saw him here talking to the supermarket dude,” Jonghyun says, frowning, when they reach the corridor where the bathrooms are located.

But they’re about to leave for another corner of the foyer when suddenly they see a young man walking out of the bathroom, flushed, smoothing down his suit. 

“ _There_ you are!” Jonghyun exclaims.

“Hi,” Changhyun says, a little shaky and breathless. The door of the bathroom opens once more and out walks Bang Minsoo, equally flushed and disheveled. Jonghyun’s gaze drifts from one of them to the other. “Classy,” he coughs. 

Byunghun and Minsoo stare at each other. “Don’t tell my dad,” Minsoo pleads with his eyes. Byunghun nods with understanding.

\--

“Wow that was definitely not good for company image,” Jonghyun remarks after they have parted with the two people and Jonghyun has finished giving a slightly drunk and very friendly Changhyun a mini lecture on publicity.

“Oh. Don’t worry about it,” Byunghun chuckles, “my dad can make anything go away.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Remember when they found rats in the Bang’s food processing plant?”

Jonghyun shakes his head. 

“Exactly,” Byunghun beams. Jonghyun gasps. Moments like these are when Byunghun is really proud of his dad. Trying to marry his son off to his friend’s son and fretting over a handkerchief aside, the man’s freaking cool, in a shady villainy kind of way.

Smile blooming on his face, Byunghun takes Jonghyun’s hand and pulls him towards his car, which the valet has retrieved and put ready for them at the front of the hotel, “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is the English translation of a line in Teen Top’s I’m Sorry.  
> At first I was thinking about making L Joe a girl but then, honestly, I still don't know what to feel about genderswitch yet so.  
> also sailing the rickap cruise till the end of time woot woot.


	5. [drabble] What are You Doing New Year's Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: secret agent duo!chuniel. love love love.
> 
> A/N2: [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XTspPG8oFK4)'s my favorite song for this time of the year.

Daniel leaps into the waiting van, in his hand the usb containing the blueprint of the next weapon of mass destruction. He clutches it so hard it digs into his palm.

His breath halts as he notices the empty seat next to his.

Changhyun looks up from the laptop, moving a hand forward so Daniel can drop the usb into it before speaking the clearest he can into the microphone, “510 can you hear me? Skip the next door on your right, open the one after it, jump out the window, good, now run straight ahead, step to the fire escape of the next house…”

There’s the sound of gunfire and people shouting. Daniel jolts.

“Shot,” Changhyun says to Daniel, who can feel his heart drop to his stomach. “Can you run ok? Climb down the stairs, we’re waiting.”

The van’s engine roars and they drive to the back of the establishment. Daniel is barely done sliding the door open when Chanhee jumps inside and collapses on top of him. There’s a hole on the sleeve of his suit and blood is slowly seeping through the fabric.

“Flesh wound,” Changhyun says after a quick examination of him. Behind them, a car starts. Minsoo pulls the van into the highway. Bullets after bullets lodge themselves into the steel back of the van and leave bumps on their side.

“They lost us,” Changhyun confirms after checking the rearview mirror. Only then can Daniel breathe a sigh of relief.

Minsoo rolls his eyes in the front mirror.

“Now put him in a seat and buckle him up,” he tells Daniel, and Daniel releases his tight hold on an unmoving Chanhee. Chanhee flashes him a brief exhausted smile before closing his eyes.

 

_Maybe it’s much too early in the game_

_But I thought I’d ask you just the same_

_What are you doing New Year’s Eve?_

 

Work’s almost over when Changhyun stretches his arms, pretends to be an airplane and flies into the office.

“We have the whole holiday off this year. Rokhyun’s team is going to stand by,” he singsongs.

Behind him, Andy Lee claps and smiles. “Great job guys,” he says, “much deserved break.” then turning to Chanhee, “especially this guy, been showing his face everywhere now.”

Chanhee acknowledges with a smile and a nod.

It has always been that way. Whenever they’re on an assignment, Daniel is always the main actor while Chanhee is the distraction. His partner always volunteers to do the more dangerous part of the job. It’s been three years since they first met as fresh recruits of the unit, two years since the day Andy figuratively put Chanhee’s hand into his and said, “You two are partners now.” Two years went by so fast. Sometimes Chanhee came back with wounds that took weeks or months to heal. Sometimes Chanhee’s barely conscious. But he has never failed to make it. Yet. Now that Daniel actually thinks about it, he’s terrified.

From the desk opposite of his, Chanhee waves his good arm at Daniel and grins.

 _You idiot,_ Daniel thinks, blinking away the bit of tears that have just formed and smiles back. “So what are your plans, Chanhee?”

Chanhee’s yet to answer when Changhyun yells, “We’re going to see the ball! Fuck. So many years of no holiday I’m definitely going to see the ball.”

They went to see the ball two years ago as a team. But Daniel doesn’t bother to correct him.

“I can’t go. I can’t stuff myself in a crowd. They’re going to crush my arm,” Chanhee sighs. “You guys have fun.”

“Ahh too bad,” Changhyun says. “Anyone else with other commitments? No?”

“It’s super crowded. We’re gonna be there like eight hours beforehand again?” Minsoo whines, but before he can back out, Changhyun starts pulling him and Daniel away from their desk towards the door. “Cool! Let’s plan for New Year’s Eve!”

“But but but…” Daniel stutters, only able to steal a glance at Chanhee before being swept out of the room by Changhyun.

When Changhyun’s busy planning what food to bring, Daniel takes the chance to extricate himself from Changhyun’s hold on his shoulder. He stops walking and waits for Chanhee to catch up. From a distance, he can see the man a few steps away from their office door, painfully slowly putting his injured arm through the sleeve of his outercoat. Daniel fights the urge to run back to him and help him with it. Chanhee will definitely swat Daniel’s hand away, saying that he’s fine.

 

_Wonder whose arms will hold you good and tight_

_When it’s exactly twelve o’clock that night_

_Welcoming in the New Year_

_New Year’s Eve?_

 

Suddenly Daniel feels hands clutching his arm and he looks to his side to see hopeful puppy eyes of the new recruit at their unit, Choi Jonghyun.

“So what are you doing for New Year’s Eve?” Jonghyun asks.

“Well Changhyun wants to go see the ball, but…”

“I know right? It’s so crowded and pointless,” Jonghyun exclaims. “How about we go to a small party at my friend’s? Super cozy. There are only 20 of us at most. We’re going to…”

The boy has a crush on him. Chanhee told him that one day. “Have you seen the way he looks at you?” Choi Jonghyun proved it the next by handing him a beautifully wrapped present for his birthday in front of the whole office. It’s adorable really. But Daniel does not think of him that way. Besides, the most recent mission has made him realize one thing–

Daniel looks around. Chanhee’s nowhere to be seen. He politely declines Jonghyun’s offer and says goodbye to the boy before heading downstairs to catch his train home. Chanhee must have left already.

 

_Maybe I’m crazy to suppose_

_I’d ever be the one you chose_

_Out of a thousand invitations you receive_

 

The wind hitting his face when he steps out of the building is cutting cold.

“There you are,” a voice stirs him from his thoughts. Chanhee’s standing in front of Daniel with his signature bright smile. “I waited for you. So are you going to Jonghyun’s party?”

“No.”

“Why?”

Chanhee looks puzzled. Like he seriously does not understand.

 

_But in case I stand one little chance_

_Here comes the jackpot question in advance_

 

A sigh is threatening to escape when Daniel hears Chanhee speak again.

“Actually, I don’t need to know,” Chanhee says then hesitates a little before continuing. “So what are you doing New Year’s Eve?” he asks, a shy smile slowly breaking on his face, “Coz I’m thinking maybe we can spend it together…”

“Yes!” Daniel says.

Chanhee’s startled by his too enthusiastic response, as evidenced by the wide eyes, but Chanhee’s smiling. So Daniel smiles wider. 

Together they walk to the subway station. There are so many options. “We could go to my place, or your place, or we could take a walk, it’s the opposite of crowded everywhere apart from the square, or I can search if there’s any coffee shops that open on New Year’s Eve, somewhere quiet and less rowdy, because I am not really fond of bars when I’m injured…”

Chanhee keeps talking. His eyes light up with excitement. When he gets too excited he starts swinging his arms then winces from pain. Whenever it happens it makes Daniel wince too.

“What do you think?” Chanhee suddenly stops walking and asks him.

“They all sound good. So whatever you decide!” Daniel says.

“OK,” Chanhee smiles and starts walking again.

Daniel lets himself lag behind a little and feels warmth overwhelm his heart when Chanhee stops and turns back and good-naturedly scolds him, “Come on!”

_One thing though. Spend the next New Year’s Eve, and the next next, and all the ones afterwards with me?_


	6. [short fic] My Heart is Fudge, Coz You Melt It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written to [luvlyriki](http://luvlyriki.tumblr.com)'s prompt: "chocolatier and frequent consumer"

“Bite into it. Now pay close attention. The outermost layer is hard, the middle is soft, the innermost is gooey fudge. Now, the cocoa powder that covers the truffles, which you think serves only to prevent them from sticking to each other, provides a bitter, dry, and textured feel on your tongue to balance out the sweet, moist and smooth of the inside.”

The girl nods and her eyes widen with wonder. As expected. 

“What I like is not only the taste but also the presentation. I cut a truffle into six pieces for us to try. Look at the inside of the pieces. Exactly the same. See the thickness of each layer...”

Mr. Lee is good and all his works are his best works. Changhyun could go on and on.

“Thank you very much,” he says, handing the girl a beautiful paper bag with their logo printed on it. She bought several boxes, one for herself, the rest for friends and family. “We hope to see you again.”

He has just sat down to look at his textbook again after saying goodbye to the customer when Minsoo nudges him. “Cute guy is here.”

***

Changhyun is living the good life.

It’s spring semester of freshman year. Classes are not very difficult yet.

He’s working his dream job. He has been a fan of Mr. Lee since April visit day when he bit into a truffle from Lee’s Chocolates so when he saw the “help wanted” sign on the glass door of the shop in January, he walked right in to apply. 

Mr. Lee then offered him a truffle and asked him how he felt, and he gave a five-minute speech. The man listened and nodded repeatedly and when he finished, stood up and said, “Congratulations you start tomorrow.”

So he started. Each afternoon he immerses himself in a world of nougat, marzipan, Irish cream, cappuccino, candied orange peel and hazelnut. 

He has a huge fan, this other freshman kid Minsoo, who is at the back learning the trade from Mr. Lee when Changhyun is at the front doing the sales. As of now Minsoo is not allowed to make the truffles yet but only to melt fudge and decorate them. 

Sometimes when a truffle does not meet the standard, Mr. Lee, or Chanhee as they call him, lets either of them have it. That rarely happens because Chanhee has been doing this for 10 years. So Changhyun makes do, by cutting a truffle into six pieces, letting the customer have one to demonstrate his sales pitch, and finishing the remaining five, or once in a while, by once in a while he means several times a day, he would steal one, and Minsoo would willingly write the wrong number of pieces into the inventory because he’s handsome. 

Changhyun works hard and he gains so much weight.

And this too. One of the reasons his life is as perfect as can be.

“Can I have a hot chocolate please?” says Byunghun, the junior with the black-rimmed glasses and the eye smile. 

Changhyun knows the name because he has to write the customer’s name on the cup, even when there’s just one customer in the shop, like on that day almost a month ago when he just started work and Byunghun walked in and ordered a hot chocolate, because protocol, you know. Byunghun studies in the shop every afternoon and always buys a hot chocolate or several. Changhyun likes to think that he’s the reason. “Of course, you’re so handsome,” Minsoo always says.

Changhyun makes the best hot chocolate he can and hands it to Byunghun, who happily takes it before heading towards his favorite table and sits down and takes out his books and notes. 

Changhyun rests his chin on his palms, his forearms propped up on the counter, and sighs. Byunghun is so beautiful when he’s concentrating on his textbook. And the way he takes a sip then licks his lips…

“EARTH TO CHANGHYUN”

Mr. Lee is suddenly right in front of him, looking cold and expressionless. But like identical chocolate truffles you never know what you get till you bite into one, for Mr. Lee he always looks cold and expressionless but you never know what fury is going on inside.

“Quick meeting.”

***

Here’s the thing. In the university town, there are two chocolate stores opposite of each other, Lee’s Chocolates and Park’s Sweets. Sunyoung’s creations are less refined and sweeter, thus they are cheap and more popular among students.

Meanwhile Chanhee’s chocolates lean more to the bitter side and each of them is a work of art, and so is the packaging. They cost more and are more popular among older customers, like the townspeople, parents, professors and alums whenever they visit the school. 

Chanhee is fine with Park’s Sweets, really, but he’s not fine with the fact that Valentine’s Day sales is always significantly higher at Park’s Sweets, according to his statistics. The higher sales is because the girls that work at Park’s Sweets wear uniform red dresses on Valentine’s Day. 

“This year we have to up our competition,” Chanhee says. “Park has girls in red dresses, we’re gonna have Cupid.”

Minsoo and Changhyun both frown.

“You’re going to be Cupid,” Chanhee announces, pointing to Changhyun.

“That’s not in the contract.”

“Then I’m going to stop pretending that I don’t know that you have been eating the inventory.”

“I’ll do it.”

***

It’s Valentine’s Day and Changhyun is in his Cupid costume. It’s a Greek robe, ivory white, cotton and reaches just above his knees. It’s February and it’s blizzarding outside.

“You made it by hand,” Changhyun says. 

“Yes,” Chanhee beams.

“Why didn’t you buy it online?”

“Overnight shipping is not available. It’s blizzarding outside.”

“Then why didn’t you make it longer?”

“My tablecloth is only this big.” Chanhee shrugs.

Or because Chanhee hates him because he’s been eating chocolates. Who the f opened the door. Changhyun shivers and his teeth chatter. Lucky for the dude that just came in, the bow that comes with the costume is functional but the arrows in the container on Changhyun’s back are not. They’re cute arrows with red felt hearts as the head. You can’t shoot with this kind of arrows.

“Oh. It’s Cupid! Aww!” he coos. Changhyun is again reminded that the arrows are not made for shooting.

***

People flock to Lee’s Chocolates to see Cupid. At first Changhyun is embarrassed but then he feels like a celebrity. He charges a small fee if anyone wants to take pictures with him. So many people do, so he leaves his usual place behind the counter to Minsoo. Chanhee thinks it’s a bright idea because it’s faster when he makes the chocolates by himself anyway.

“You look beautiful today,” someone says. Changhyun looks towards the source of the voice and sees Byunghun. 

“Thanks!” Changhyun says. 

Byunghun points to a box of assorted truffles, their most popular, and hands his card to Minsoo.

Like in a rom com, he’s going to take the box and give it to Changhyun with a shy smile. “This is for you,” he’s going to say. Or he’s going to wait for Changhyun’s shift to end and waits at the door and gives it to Changhyun. But then it would be better if he waits till the shift is about to end to buy the chocolates, that way the chocolates would be fresher.

“Who’s the lucky person?” Minsoo asks him, discreetly calling Changhyun’s attention.

“Oh there’s this guy in the same Geology class with me,” Byunghun says, excited.

What. But they don’t take any class together.

Byunghun takes the chocolate from Minsoo’s hands and says goodbye and walks right out of the shop. Red eyes don’t look good in photos so Changhyun tells himself not to cry.

***

For the first time in so many years, Park’s Sweets is behind in Valentine's Day sales.

“We should totally do it again next year,” Chanhee says, drunk with pride. He has been telling Changhyun and Minsoo about how angry Sunyoung looked.

Dazed by the weight of all the tips in his pockets, Changhyun says, “yeah we should” then immediately regrets it.

He walks out of the store, in his normal clothes now. He’s heading towards his dorm when suddenly he sees someone familiar walking in the opposite direction. 

“Byunghun?”

“Hi,” Byunghun looks up and says, paper bag with Lee’s Chocolates’ logo still in his hand.

“You haven’t given the chocolates to the guy in your Geology class yet?”

Byunghun’s face falls.

“I did,” he sighs. “He rejected me.”

Changhyun feels very sorry.

“He just grabbed a random dude that was walking by and said this is his boyfriend.”

Wow that was horrible. Hahaha. But horrible. Definitely.

Byunghun pulls the box of truffles out of the paper bag. “So I still have the chocolates here. Do you want to share?”

***

To cheer Byunghun up, Changhyun not only agreed to help Byunghun finish the truffles, but also invited him to dinner. After all, what would they do if they don’t go to dinner together? Go back to their respective rooms and mope while the rest of the world goes to dates?

But it turned out they had so much to talk about that dinner was not enough so they moved to the lounge in Byunghun’s dorm, talking and laughing and eating the chocolates together.

When they eventually run out of chocolate, Changhyun checks his phone for the time and realizes to his dismay that tomorrow is not weekend so he can’t stay any longer. So he thanks Byunghun for the lovely evening. Byunghun was not his valentine, but this has been nice, too.

“Thank _you_ ,” Byunghun says right back, “for cheering me up.”

“I’m glad I did,” Changhyun says with a smile. He stands up and heads towards the door, Byunghun following him.

He’s on his way out the door when suddenly Byunghun says, “Changhyun?” 

“Yeah?”

“Can I call you later?”

“Depends. Do you have my number yet?”

***

“The outermost layer is hard, the middle is soft, the innermost is gooey fudge…” Changhyun says. He’s doing the sales pitch to Byunghun, who’s leaning against the counter with his elbows and smiling lovingly at him. Gross. Lame. Adorable.

Byunghun no longer studies in the shop because with Changhyun there he can’t concentrate on his textbooks anymore and Changhyun can’t concentrate on selling chocolates either. So he comes by and buys hot chocolates and brings them to the library.

Byunghun takes his hot chocolate from Minsoo’s hand. He’s saying goodbye to the two of them when Mr. Lee appears out of nowhere.

“I’ve seen you here more than once,” Mr. Lee tells him, then turns to Changhyun and says, “You’re getting worse at stealing the inventory.”

“I’m sorry,” Changhyun says. He really is. Because he’s just getting better at other things, things that would help him keep from packing on the pounds.

Oh but talking about, Byunghun is outside by the window playfully sticking his tongue out at Changhyun. It's amazing really, just like that he melts Changhyun's heart all over again.

So yeah. Even though he has to find other ways to steal chocolates at work, Changhyun’s still living the good life.


	7. [short fic] I'm No Superman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor-in-training Ahn Daniel’s mentor Lee Byunghun is determined to make his clerkship difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my gift for payperclyps for the 2015 Teen Top Anniversary Fic Exchange.
> 
> 1\. Title is the title of I’m no Superman by Lazlo Bane, the soundtrack of one of my favorite shows ever, Scrubs!  
> 2\. Thank you payperclyps!  
> 3\. A tribute to Scrubs, the show that _made me_.

Daniel is like, freaking out.

Last night’s fine. He slept like a baby. OK that’s a lie he tossed and turned and got up and tried on his scrubs a million times. But that’s nothing compared to now. He’s vibrating with nerves when he pushes through the doors.

“Hi, I’m here for my clerkship,” he says to the nurse in pink scrubs at the reception desk. 

The woman does not answer him, instead points towards the row of metal benches where a bunch of other kids in fresh new scrubs hugging their backpacks are sitting.

“Hey!” Yoo Changhyun from his Cardiopulmonary class says, raising his arm and waving Daniel over.

“Are you nervous?” Daniel asks as he sits down next to Changhyun.

“Nah,” Changhyun shrugs. “Shouldn’t be that hard. We haven’t been slaving these past five years for nothing right?”

“Yeah but like…” Daniel thinks, distractedly looking at a bed being wheeled into a room nearby, the man in it unconscious, a doctor and a nurse hurrying after it. What’s wrong with that man? What would he do? What questions would he ask the people who brought the man here?

Busy thinking, he didn’t notice a doctor coming to stand in front of them and everyone standing up to greet him, till Changhyun taps on his shoulder so he hurriedly stands up.

“Hello. My name is Lee Byunghun and I’m going to be your mentor,” the man says. “And this is the third time I said that.”

“Hi, doctor Lee. I’m Ahn Daniel. I’m sorry I did not see you I was looking at the patient who…”

“The first rule is to pay attention,” Dr. Lee says, then he turns to the rest of the group, “follow me I’ll show you guys around." All the students proceed to scurry after him.

Daniel is sighing when Changhyun pushes him forward with an arm around his back. “Don’t worry it’d be rolling,” Changhyun says.

***

“Dr. Lee. Can I have the afternoon off?” Changhyun breathes out. He’s gray and shivering. Mr. Jung, bed no. 4, room 211 while on a walk from the door to his bed has just vomited on the floor right next to Changhyun, getting some of it on his shoes. Changhyun looks miserable and so does the old man, apologizing in between coughs, one hand holding his chest the other his IV pole. A nurse rushes to Mr. Jung’s side.

“Sure,” Dr. Lee says.

Around Daniel, some students are flinching. Two hours in, having been on a tour of the hospital and seeing all sorts of bodily fluids and watching a surgery for two minutes, they are a bit lightheaded too.

The salary of a doctor is high but the trade off is way worth the high salary, Daniel thinks. There are crazy hours. And there’s this.

But you get to save people. There is the pride that comes with that. There’s also the very awesome pride that comes with treating a difficult case that not many people can.

“Nurse Kim, can you please help me clean…?” 

The nurse who has just helped Mr. Jung back on his bed gives Dr. Lee a ‘seriously’ look before walking briskly out of the room in order to get medicine for Mr. Jung.

Dr. Lee looks around. And then Daniel could have sworn he saw a corner of the man’s mouth lifts up in an amused evil smirk when his gaze stops at Daniel.

“Daniel can you help me with this?”

***

“Yeah mom I’m fine. Thank you so much for calling. It’s good. Yeah. No I didn’t really learn anything. Except where I should get the mop and water and cleaning liquid in order to clean the floor that a patient vomited on. I know right? That’s a janitor’s job! Finally. Yeah I’ll be a doctor even though people are mean to me. I know. Thank you mom. Bye.”

“So basically he likes you,” Chanhee concludes. From the opposite side of the table, he gingerly dabs the corner of his mouth with a napkin.

Chanhee is now in his third year in the workforce so he’s an adult. Daniel on the other hand, is in his third year in med school so he’s a kid. Chanhee is busy with adult work. But on Daniel’s first day at work, he came by to pick Daniel up to take him to lunch and listen to him talk. He had to, because Daniel’s parents don’t live in the same city.

“What? He made me clean puke. It’s a janitor’s job! Ok, the janitor on our floor just happens to take a day off today and work has been piling up for the janitor on the floor below. But still, while everyone is out there learning how to doctor I’m cleaning puke. And you’re saying he likes me,” Daniel rants.

Chanhee shrugs. “He likes you so he picks on you out of the whole batch of 10 students.”

But you only do that in elementary school or something. Lee Byunghun is not in elementary school. So he’s just evil.

“It’s reverse psychology I’m surprised they didn’t teach you that in med school.”

“No it’s not. No they didn’t. That’s not medicine.”

Chanhee takes one last sip at his lemonade then waves a waiter over. “Can I have the bill please?” he says.

When the bill arrives, he takes a look at it then puts his card in the bill presenter. 

“Can I see it?” Daniel says.

“No. It’s on me.”

“I want to split.”

“You’re like two hundred thousand dollars in debt. Treat me when you start earning doctor salary,” Chanhee says. Then he stands up and pats Daniel’s shoulder before walking towards the door.

Daniel runs after him. “Hey wait up drive me back to the hospital!” he shouts.

***

“Thank you nurse Kim!” Daniel says. He carefully slips inside the hospital, nurse Kim holding the door open for him. On his hands are two cups of scalding hot black coffee, one for Lee Byunghun, the other for Byunghun’s buddy Park Chanyeol from Pediatrics.

It’s been two weeks and Byunghun still likes Daniel, so Daniel has been upgraded from cleaning puke to fetching documents and coffee. But Daniel's will to be a doctor is stronger than ever. 

“Thank you Daniel,” Byunghun says, taking the paper cup from Daniel’s hand. Park Chanyeol holds a thumb up high over his head as he turns his back towards them to walk to the pediatric ward. Daniel sighs and gets back in the line of students next to Changhyun so they can begin rounds.

“Patient is admitted with pain in back and neck, with difficulty breathing and cold sweat. What could it be?” Byunghun says as they walk before halting in front of a patient’s bed. “Daniel?”

“Uhhh…”

On Daniel’s side, Changhyun raises his hand high.

“Coronary artery. I’ll do a blood test. Check the level of apolipoprotein….,” he says.

“Good,” Byunghun says. "Daniel can you help me draw the blood? Thank you."

Then he leaves. Nine students follow him to the next bed, leaving Daniel behind.

“But but but,” Daniel mutters in panic. Is this his job? It can’t be. He’s here to talk and prescribe what to do and instruct the nurses. Granted he has just failed to do just that. Damn it he hates himself. That was a perfect chance to show to Byunghun that he’s capable. 

“Go on I’ll do it,” Nurse Kim says, startling him. 

“No you should teach me how to do it. Lee Byung…Dr. Lee is going to ask me whether I did it and I can’t tell him I did if I didn’t. Or you can do it and tell me how to. Please. I need to learn this,” Daniel says. He’s almost crying.

“Ok.”

“Thank you so much I know it’s going to take some of your time-“

“Shut up and watch.”

He focuses on how nurse Kim puts a cord around the patient’s arm then cleans a spot on the vein with a cotton ball dipped in medical alcohol. That he could do. The needle though…

“Mr. Han in room 314 is scheduled for a cortisone shot this afternoon. Can I watch too?” Daniel says when they’re done.

Nurse Kim looks up from the two vials of blood that has just been drawn and gives him a look of mixed surprise and puzzlement then nods, “OK.”

***

“And then she left,” Minseok says, stopping in front of the doors then pushing them by open with his back. One month in, the group has made it a ritual to have breakfast together at a nearby diner, and Minseok has made it a ritual to update them on his latest date story.

A chorus of small exclamations of regret follows. 

“You’re a nice guy Minseok. I know this is way overused but there are plenty of fish in the sea!” Rokhyun says.

“Also you’re cool! You’re about to become a doctor!” Hyukjin says.

“I bet you’ve been telling yourself that since grade school Hyukjin,” Changhyun says, slurping his smoothie loudly. “You were first in your class and all the teachers loved you and everyone else hated you so much they broke eggs and threw into your locker.”

Minseok sighs. Hyukjin frowns.

“Then when you went to college you’re always the last to leave the library. Now all the frat boys that partied their heads off, literally, when you’re slaving yourself to ace all your classes are on Wall Street making millions.”

“Gosh shut up Changhyun,” Hyukjin says, grimacing.

“Hi Dr. Lee!” Daniel says as soon as he notices the head of spiky hair behind the counter.

Byunghun looks up from the clipboard he’s holding and smiles. “Please. Call me Byunghun.”

“You’re here so early.”

“Here? I didn’t leave. I’ve been here since yesterday.”

“Oh.”

Byunghun puts the clipboard on the shelf then stands up from his chair.

“Say Daniel would you like to follow me today? Just to have an idea of how your life will be like if you become a doctor?”

***

“I know you’re mad at me because I made you clean puke,” Byunghun says one minute in their lunch together.

Oh…that? Daniel stops mid-chew. After a morning of following Byunghun and seeing how fast he is at diagnosis and how attentive he is to his patients, Daniel has already changed how he feels about Byunghun. 

“I thought we have janitors in a hospital for a reason.”

“But you must be ready to be a doctor even when you don’t have a janitor with you. You know what?-”

When Byunghun was an intern he joined a trip to volunteer at a hospital in a poor country. It’s crazy. There’s no air conditioning. It’s sunny and it’s super hot. And there’s no sterile room. And all these machines we have here? They had none whatsoever.

And worst of all, two or three people in one bed. There are not enough doctors. There are not enough nurses, not enough anybody.

“And it’s not just vomit that I had to clean,” Byunghun says. “I felt a lot of despair, but also a lot of hope. Whenever someone recovered they thanked me by bringing me specialty fruits I have never tasted before. If anything the experience taught me what it really means to be a doctor.”

They’re both silent, then Byunghun raises his voice, “Oh by the way from now on you only have to buy one cup of coffee in the morning.”

“Why?”

“Chanyeol left.”

Daniel’s heart drops into his stomach. “That must be difficult for you. He’s your best friend,” he says at last.

Byunghun shrugs. “People leave all the time. Over the past three years of my residency I’ve watched like, 10 people go, not moving to a different hospital, but to other jobs.” 

Then he pokes his chicken with his fork. “I know it’s their choice. But it’s kind of nerve wracking. It makes me feel like I have no ambition at all.”

“I think this job is no less ambitious than other jobs and you should do it despite what other people do. On top of that you’re a good doctor so you should not deprive the world of a good doctor,” Daniel says.

Byunghun looks up. He kind of tips back a little bit. “Thank you.”

***

It’s soft sun and gentle morning breeze that greet him when he steps out of the hospital.

“So how’s your first night shift?” Chanhee asks, aviator sunglasses perched on his nose as he smiles at Daniel from the front mirror of his shiny new car.

Daniel yawns and hugs his backpack close to his chest. Chanhee waves the question away with a sympathetic laugh.

“Don’t worry. Just stay in the hospital for like three years or something then when you have the experience you can go out and work for these consulting companies and like, make just as much, or even more, and the hours aren’t crazy you know?”

Daniel’s head falls to the side to rest against the window of Chanhee’s car.

“I have a friend. And she was just like you. Just an intern –" Chanhee says excitedly as he rounds the corner to head to their favorite brunch place.

Between wake and sleep Daniel hears disconnected parts of Chanhee’s friend’s story. Clinical experience sells so well you don’t even know! So hang in there buddy. 

“Also what are you doing next weekend Daniel? It’s your birthday. Minwoo got this dope disco light in his living room we’re going to…”

***

Kim Eunjung is 17. Admitted to the hospital two weeks ago and diagnosed with stage 3 lung cancer, she’s now sitting in her bed drawing brightly smiling manga characters, skinny forearms with crisscrossing scars moving gracefully across her drawing board. All her prescribed pills were discovered this morning piled up in the nearby drawer, by her mom who came by to bring a cake with candles and a balloon that is now tied to her bed.

“If I ask her why maybe she would not know what to say either,” Byunghun says with a sigh as he and Daniel look at her through the rectangular window on the door to her room. Dr. Do who’s originally on this case has transferred it to Byunghun because he has to take up a chunk of work left behind by Chanyeol.

"Let me try talking to her," Daniel says and pushes the door open. Eunjung tears her gaze off the paper for a second then resumes what she’s doing.

“Hey Eunjung,” he says after taking a deep breath, sitting down on the chair next to her bed. 

“Hi,” Eunjung says.

“I’m Daniel and I’ll be working with you from now on.”

“Uhuh.”

“Beautiful pencil you got there.”

“It’s great quality too. My mom bought it for me."

“Happy birthday.”

“Thanks.”

“You know what’s special about people born on this day?”

Eunjung looks up half expectantly, half unimpressed.

“They can survive everything if they want to.”

She smirks. “How do you know?”

“Because it’s my birthday too. In middle school I spent one year just in and out of the hospital, taking medicine, having needles puncturing my spine every once in a while. And now I’m here. Like I said, we can survive everything. We only need to want to survive.” 

The girl listens intently then lets out a barely audible sigh. “Why would we want to?" she asks. Her voice is sad.

“Many reasons. It could be friends-“

“I don’t have friends.”

“Could be family. Could be a cause. Back when I was 13 the only thing I thought of as I went through it all is my brother David, how he smiled when I took him out for ice cream.”

Eunjung turns her pencil between her fingers and traces the gold paint engraving on it. Her eyes are wet.

“I’m here if you need to talk ok?” he says and stands up. He’s midway towards the door when Eunjung calls his name.

“Happy birthday Daniel,” she says. “I have nothing to give you so take the balloon.”

Daniel nods. “Thank you.”

Eunjung pauses for a bit before saying, “Remind me to take my meds.”

“I will," he says and smiles.

When he steps out of the room with the happy birthday balloon, Byunghun is holding his breath. “All good?” he asks.

“It seems so. I told her it’s my birthday too. So she gave me her balloon.”

Byunghun sighs with relief. Then he jolts a bit. “It’s your birthday? Happy birthday! It’s night. You should be outside celebrating!”

“No,” Daniel waves his hand. “I want to be here actually. Because this birthday is special for me.”

Byunghun frowns. 

“I know now what I want to do for the rest of my life.”

A smile breaks on Byunghun’s face. Then he resumes talking about which patients to pay special attention to for the night and what tasks they have to do. 

Walking by Byunghun’s side and noting down everything, Daniel knows he has the rest of his life to prove himself true.


	8. [drabble] Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: secret identities

It’s Valentine’s day today and Jonghyun has just finished escorting an executive in a meeting overseas. Nothing happened. It’s not like the two companies have anything against each other so they only needed someone to stand there and look intimidating. 

It’s one of the easy missions they give him before Valentine’s Day, a treat for employees in a relationship. The ongoing mission Jonghyun is part of, the one involving a certain Mr. K and billions in guns and war tanks, in which the company finds themselves working on the same side, probably, with the government’s secret service, is a mess right now but Yoo Changhyun, who deems himself a considerate superior, told Jonghyun not to worry about it for a day. Before Jonghyun left for the mission, he had hooked his arm around Jonghyun’s shoulder and waxed poetic about love and the importance of the family.

So right after he got off the plane Jonghyun caught a taxi home and got right to making a cake. Not too fancy but definitely spells ‘thoughtful husband’. Single layer would be ok because he won’t eat much so Daniel will be the only one eating.

After an hour of waiting and fretting, he pulls the thing out of the oven and is distraught to find that it didn’t fill the pan. It’s thin and pathetic. It didn’t rise because he didn’t whip the eggs enough.

Jonghyun pouts at what should have been a cake sitting on the counter of the kitchen and then pouts harder when he hears behind him the sound of the door opening, then keys being dropped into their bowl on the shelf on top of the shoe shelf. Daniel is home earlier than he expected today. It’s tax season, and tax accountants like Daniel normally have to stay at work till late. Unlike Jonghyun who supposedly works in auditing and often has to overtime before shareholders’ meeting season and once in a while whenever a client requires.

“Aww babe, you shouldn’t have,” Daniel says, holding the thing up with his thumb and index finger.

It tastes ok because he didn’t go wrong with the measurements, but it’s so tough to chew.

Daniel pushes a sulking Jonghyun out of the house into the car. “It’s ok,” Daniel assures him with a smile, “Let’s go to town.” Jonghyun does not think it’s ok at all. He hasn’t done anything nice for Daniel for a (very long) while now and when he actually had time to, he ruined it.

***

Town’s crowded.

Every single restaurant is filled. They walk till their legs are about to give and the only answer they’ve been getting is, “Did you make a reservation?” and a polite smile and a shrug when they say they didn’t. Jonghyun tries really hard to fight the urge to tell these people that he’s protecting the country and two seats in a restaurant would not be too much to ask. 

Alleyway after alleyway later they finally find a pizza place that is open and not crowded. So they go in and order one pizza to share. Daniel eats all the toppings and Jonghyun watches him with amusement.

Then they walk out of the restaurant, hand in hand.

“Hello mister would you like to buy some flowers?” he hears someone say behind him, a cheery voice that must belong to a young man. 

No sooner has he turned back, intending to take a good look at the kid, than he feels a blow on the back of his neck and the hard barrel of a gun almost touching his clothed ribcage, almost, because as soon as he realises what’s happening he strikes the man’s wrist. The gun drops to the ground and Jonghyun has the man in a chokehold. 

In front of him, another man has his arm twisted behind him by Daniel, who looks mad, hair slightly mussed by the preceding scuffle that Jonghyun vaguely registered when being attacked himself. “This has been my good suit,” Daniel says. “Who do you work for?”

The man only smirks. “Choi Jonghyun. Ahn Daniel. Stay away from the arm deal. This has been a warning,” he says. 

The words “arm deal” did not escape Jonghyun, but more importantly, Daniel and Jonghyun find themselves staring at each other. Jonghyun can see something has just shattered inside Daniel, from the way the latter’s eyes widened. But Jonghyun himself does not know what to believe right now. 

“Who are you?” Daniel mouths.

“Who are _you_?” Jonghyun echoes.


	9. Bon rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoo Changhyun lives life on his favourite terms. Then he meets someone to whom any term can be a favourite.

“I’m fucked.”

“Yeah. Royally.”

Changhyun paces around in Chanhee’s office. He never comes here on his own will. The windows make him uncomfortable. They’re so ... _spotless_. Chanhee is mental when it comes to cleanliness but he goes way overboard with these windows. Man what’s up with this guy? Anyway, he has to be here today because he’s in a little bit of trouble.

“You can’t blame me though. He’s hot,” he says, trying to lighten the mood. After all he’s got a warrant on him and is probably going to jail soon. Yeah. Fuck. 

Chanhee briefly raises an eyebrow. 

“He _was_ hot.” Changhyun corrects. “I didn’t know he’s that clingy.”

“I thought you knew he’s an inspector before you dumped him?”

“I didn’t know he’s a _clingy_ inspector?” Changhyun says, shrugging. “So how long are we looking at here? Weeks? Months?”

“Two years. On top of restitution.”

“Shit,” Changhyun says. Then he kneels down next to Chanhee’s chair and looks up at him with pleading eyes. “Chanhee please save me.”

Chanhee narrows his eyes for a long time. Then he finally sighs. “Well. I have thought about it. I know this guy who might be able to…”

“Thank you! I know you’re awesome!” Changhyun exclaims, smiling brightly.

“According to my calculations your material contribution to this company in the two years that you’re off to jail is actually equal to the amount of money that I would have to pay him to get you out of this. So I’m saving you only because of the spiritual value that you bring.”

“You love me,” Changhyun says, wrapping his arms around Chanhee’s neck and trying to kiss his cheek. Chanhee struggles to get away in disgust like he always does. But Changhyun knows it’s just for show.

***

The three of them have agreed to meet at Chanhee’s favorite sushi place for lunch. Chanhee was here a minute ago but had to leave for a meeting. That guy. Always in a hurry. Never enjoying the finer things in life. But he’s exactly the type Changhyun needs to do the other half of the job for their company, i.e. the actual job.

Ahn Daniel looks like he’s still in college. He gives off this vibe of being happy-go-lucky while a little demure. It’s hard to believe that this is the lawyer that got Chanhee's friend Byunghun three months instead of three years. And from what Changhyun heard from Chanhee, Byunghun fucked up big time. Bigger time than Changhyun did. Changhyun only thinks he’s paying more tax than he should. Byunghun on the other hand, thinks insider trading is just networking. Byunghun is really messed up in the head.

“Look it’s me,” Daniel says, pushing his phone towards Changhyun. On the screen is a photo of him standing in court, with big curly hair. “So cute. This is how my hair looked like five years ago. I was working on this case where an employee sued this car company for cutting back on material to make the cars less durable than they’re advertised to be. My favorite win.”

“So who's right?”

“The plaintiff. He got evidence. For many other things too. But he didn’t get to show it to anyone.”

“Wait. Which side did you represent?”

Daniel snorts. “Dude couldn’t afford me,” he says. Then he drinks from his cup of Japanese tea.

Changhyun’s in love.


End file.
